Mad World
by twolostsouls25
Summary: Not much of a crossover. Just using a character from House in NCIS, mid season 1. What happens when Dr. Remy Hadley replaces Gerald as Ducky's new assistant? Less case stuff, more character driven, behind the scenes. Enjoy! Rated T cuz I'm paranoid


Note: I haven't done much checking to see if a lot of this stuff is legit. I don't really know or care if it's possible for Thirteen to do an internship at NCIS working with Ducky. He's a _medical _examiner, so I thought that would be the best way to weave her into the story. The point is, I'm writing this for the story aspect, not to match up with reality or what is and isn't possible. That's why it's called fan _fiction_ right? So just read and enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Replacement

Remy Hadley walked onto the Navy yard, not feeling all that eager to be spending her time working in a morgue, but somehow drawn to the seemingly Hollywood-esque idea of working with a federal agency and solving crime on a daily basis. Not bad, she figured for a first job; however she didn't think she'd ever heard of an NCIS before receiving this internship. What she did know, was that this was a big deal. This wasn't some federal agency branch building in some other state. This was Washington D.C. This was NCIS headquarters. The director of the whole agency worked in this building, and she was going to be working with the finest team in the agency.

She was instructed to enter the building through the parking garage instead of the entrance about 20 minutes prior to her arrival. It seemed as though the team had a case. She hadn't taken three steps into the garage before hearing the cheery voice of an older man a few yards away "Ah, you must be Dr. Hadley!" He greeted her with a warm smile and a shake of the hand.

"Dr. Mallard" She greeted with a smile.

"Oh my dear, you may call me Ducky" He nodded, patting her on the arm. "Now you'll need to get out of those clothes and into these" He handed her an outfit much like his, consisting of a jacket with the NCIS logo on the front, what looked like a pair of Doc. Martin's boots and a pair of pants to match the jacket. "Let me escort you to your locker, but I would hurry if I were you. The team has already left to visit the crime scene, and will be missing us soon." Remy nodded with a pleasant smile

"Nice to meet you… Ducky" She hesitated a bit in using his nick name, but found that it fit quite well with the old cheerful man. She hastily changed into the suit with which she was provided, and tied her hair back in a loose ponytail, as she followed Dr. Mallard to the truck.

"The team may be a bit surprised that I've managed to find a replacement assistant so soon, so be ready for quite a few inquiries." He warned a bit uncomfortably. Remy looked over at him

"Why? What happened to your last assistant?" Her large blue eyes were inquisitive. Ducky smiled, but it wasn't a pleasant smile. Remy thought she saw a flash of bitterness across his face. "…If you don't mind me asking." She interjected a bit more quietly.

"Well I don't mean to scare you," he started, and Remy narrowed her eyes, "but he was shot by a terrorist last week" Her eyes widened with intrigue.

"Shot," Remy echoed, "A medical examiner's assistant?" She almost didn't believe it, "How?"

"Long story, my dear" He sighed. "I'm sure one of the team will be glad to inform you, but for some of us it's a bit too soon." Remy nodded.

"Understandable" She said quietly as they pulled up to the crime scene.

"Where ya been, Duck?" Came a man's voice from the shadows as he knelt down beside an unnamed marine's dead body, which had fallen through the ceiling of a night club men's room. The musty smell of mold and human remains crept through the dark dingy room. The stalls were decorated with spray painted profanities and looked as though they hadn't been cleaned in months. There were two other people there: one man, likely to be four or five years older than Remy, and a woman, only looking to be two or three years older. She stifled a chuckle hearing them take light hearted jabs at one another while examining the crime scene. She saw the man send a glance her way before looking back at the crime scene, then look back at her again, this time wearing a curious look. She avoided his gaze and focused on the man who seemed to be in charge kneeling down in front of her and Ducky. All she could see of him in this dark bathroom was the back of his head, and on it, a dark navy baseball cap that seemed to be part of the uniform everyone—including her—was wearing.

"Stopped by the hospital to visit Gerald this morning" Ducky started

"How is he?" He asked without turning around

"He's going to be in rehab for months. I want that terrorist on my table Jethro." Ducky had venom in his voice.

Jethro turned around to look at his colleague, ready to say something, but stopped when he saw Remy. By now the man and the woman seemed to stop what they were doing too to gaze at this newest member of the team, but Remy hadn't noticed. She was too busy staring into the deep familiar blue eyes of Leroy Jethro Gibbs; a man she hadn't seen in at least ten years.


End file.
